Earth Minus Or 'The Attack of the Phantom Thief'
by anja-chan
Summary: PIE short. Frontier Inspection Team Explorers Kira and Athrun are researching on Earth Minus, a world very much like our own [but not quite]. But why would they warrant a visit from the Phantom Thief? DNAngelxGundam Seed
1. Chapter 1

_Hurray for PIE shorts! Below is the crossover with D.N.Angel, something I've wanted to do for a while. Dark makes me so happy. Sigh. Please read and enjoy! And as always, if you find a typo, please let me know where it is and I'll try to fix it._

* * *

**PIE Short: Earth Minus**

**(Or 'The Attack of the Phantom Thief')**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cosmic Era 74.

A mistake during a test to create near light-speed capable engines tears a hole in the space-time continuum and sends test pilot Parr Inlum to another universe. After he makes a rapid u-turn, scientists research the tear and stabilize it into a gateway. Subsequent tests create more tears to more universes and result in more gateways.

Universe 1 leaves the Cosmic Era for the Parr Inlum Era, commonly known as PIE….

PIE 1.(CE 76.)

PLANT and Earth forces create the Frontier Inspection Team to explore the many universes they now have access to. Although FIT is a peaceful organization, because mobile suit piloting skills are usually required, army officers are allowed to hold dual memberships within their armies and FIT.

Intrigued by the prospect of exploration, our heroes of the Bloody Valentine Wars enlist once again, this time as Frontier Inspection Team Explorers….

* * *

**Earth Minus 2001 AD**

"But honestly, Kira, this has got to be wrong! It's a middle school!" Athrun objected loudly. He looked up from skimming their latest orders, horrified at the thought of pretending to be a middle school student. He had already been feeling weird masquerading as a high schooler lately.

"Keep reading, Athrun," Kira replied without looking up from his scrap-booking. He was fixing the memories from the last PIE universe they had traveled to into the album, but the picture of Athrun with some of his classmates looked out of place. It was probably the automatic rifle one of the boys was carrying. Kira sighed and searched for a different picture of Athrun, Sousuke, and Kaname.

"Wait, I'm a T.A.?" Athrun asked curiously. Kira mm-hhmmed a response and after finally choosing a picture of safe fun, he went to work with his fun curvy scissors.

"Well, I guess that's alright. Although, I wonder what I'm going to be teaching?" the blue haired boy mused aloud. Kira began humming cheerily one of Lacus' songs as he took out the glitter glue and ribbons for borders.

"I hope it's something fun, like a ninja class or something."

Kira snorted, nearly upsetting his supplies of paper.

"Or maybe ballroom dancing. I'm really good at that."

Kira finally looked up, satisfied with the latest page and ready to face Athrun. He hated being a crusher of dreams, but he felt the truth was more important, especially if they were to fulfill the mission.

"Athrun, you will T.A. the classical literature of Europe class. Your duties include watching over study hall and assisting the classical lit teacher when he is teaching," Kira told him gently, "It sounds like a lot of fun. Not only will you learn the important history of this part of the world through literature, but you can help the students by being a good role model."

Athrun groaned. If there were one thing he hated more than losing a battle, it was reading books that other people assigned.

"That's not 'a lot of fun,' Kira. That sucks! After Frankenstein, I swore I'd never read another book!" Athrun grumbled, before realizing how dumb he sounded. Kira gave him a pained expression by wrinkling his brow and somehow making his purple eyes seem bigger. His mouth twisted into a little pout.

"But all those children that could benefit from your guidance!" Kira protested. "And besides, it _is_ your mission. You can't _not_ do it."

"Well, they'll just have to benefit from knowledge I already have," Athrun relented, looking away as Kira's face brightened into a childish grin, "Because I am _not _reading anymore books for school."

"Maybe they'll have a Spark's Notes or something? You should at least try a little to understand what's going on in class," Kira persisted innocently. He began cleaning up the little mess of paper, ribbon, glitter, and pictures from the table.

"I think it was just Sparknotes, but that was Earth Plus. Earth Minus, however, will probably live up to its name," Athrun retorted a little bitterly.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, just that it's a little, well, _lacking_." Athrun sighed, turning and running his fingers over his reminder of Cagalli. The good-luck necklace seemed to glow even in the shadow he cast, silhouetted in the bright lamps from Kira's workstation.

"Well, I hope they still have stickers."

* * *

"So class, you can direct any questions you have to Athrun here if I'm busy helping another student or during study hall," the classical lit teacher told his eighth graders. They vaguely resembled a flock of sheep, but seemed shorter to Athrun. He supposed the more intelligent brats were the ones staring out the window and wishing they were somewhere else. He could not blame them. He glanced back at the teacher, letting his cheesy 'I'm happy to be here' smile fade a little to put on a more serious face.

"Any questions, class?" the teacher asked, ignoring Athrun completely. Several hands shot up. Athrun could not understand what anyone would have a question on already, and ground his teeth together. He had not been this stupid in middle school. Maybe there was a bigger difference between Naturals and Coordinators than he had thought.

"Why's your hair blue?" a girl with braids asked from the third row, "Are you related to Satoshi?"

The class giggled, and Athrun realized that the teacher must have opened up question-time just so he could be interrogated. He dragged in a deep breath before answering.

"I have no idea who you're referring to. I was born this way." But even as he spoke, the children turned in their seats to steal glances at who could only be Satoshi. His hair was a pale blue, and slightly disheveled as if he had walked through a strong wind. However, Athrun could not see much more of what he looked like, due to the large glasses that obscured his face and reflected the sunlight back at his eyes. Satoshi was, after all, peering out the window.

The teacher called on another student who asked what his favorite music was. Athrun played it safe by saying several genres rather than Lacus Clyne, although he was still rewarded with a room full of blank looks. He continued answering questions posed by the eighth graders until the teacher finally decided they actually had work to do. Athrun did not know which was worse, and cursed Kira under his breath for always taking the fun sight-seeing jobs.

Athrun sat on the left side of the room, blankly staring at the teacher who went on in a monotonous voice about something. Athrun had stopped paying attention, his mind fixed on his last meeting with Cagalli. He absently began rolling the good-luck stone between his fingers, remembering how she had hinted about a surprise for him when he returned. He wondered what it was.

Spacing out as much as he was, Athrun failed to notice the two sets of eyes among all those students not paying attention that were intently watching the stone between his fingers.

* * *

"So? How was it?" Kira goaded his friend. He elbowed Athrun gently in his side to elicit a response faster. Athrun sighed.

"Honestly, Kira? That was the most boring thing I've ever done with my life. I sat there and did nothing all day. Nobody asked any questions, not that I could have answered, and half the students fell asleep in each class. _I_ almost fell asleep," Athrun complained. The most fun he had had was when he had begun doodling cartoons of the teacher he was assisting. The teacher's head had resembled a block even more when Athrun drew it.

"Well, that's fine. That means you'll be able to stay up late tonight," Kira said brightly.

"What are we doing tonight?" Athrun asked curiously. His interested sparked suddenly. "Clubbing?"

"No, of course not," Kira replied, nearly giggling, but then he turned very serious and handed Athrun a small slip of paper. "Here. This arrived just before you got home."

Athrun took the stiff piece of paper and turned it over carefully. He began reading the rather flowing script.

_Tonight at 10:00, I will steal the Orb of the Princess._

_Phantom Thief Dark_

Athrun stared, utterly confused. Kira looked expectantly at him.

"Um, what the hell is this, Kira?" Athrun puzzled.

"Well, I did some research right after receiving the warning letter. Apparently, everything this Phantom Thief says he will steal, he does. He sends out the warning notes so that the police will involve themselves and it becomes a media event, but he's never been caught," Kira informed his younger friend. His brows knitted together in an adorable expression of frustration. "I haven't called the police yet, because I can't figure out what the 'Orb of the Princess' is yet. Any ideas?"

Athrun thought for a moment. He knew what the Princess of Orb was, but she was so far removed from this situation and that would be considered kidnapping, not stealing. Unconsciously, his fingers closed around his necklace as they often did when he thought of his girlfriend. "You don't think it has anything to do with Cagalli, do you?"

Kira shook his head. "How could it?"

"I guess you're right," Athrun said. His fingers relaxed their grip on the stone.

"Unless…" Kira began, staring at Athrun's chest. Athrun resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably under Kira's eyes. "Unless it's your necklace that she gave you. Dark only steals works of art, like paintings, mirrors, and, well, jewelry. Anyway, it's probably the only thing in this house that we treasure enough to guard."

Athrun looked stricken. How would he ever explain to Cagalli that it was stolen? He could not let that happen, not even if he were up against a previously undefeated foe. This Phantom Thief would never know what hit him while trying to steal from Athrun Zala.

"I was thinking that perhaps we shouldn't report this to the police. Apparently Dark simply runs in circles all around them and they are pretty much useless. I think the two of us can come up with something better, don't you?" the brunette thought aloud. Kira immediately went into thinking mode, which meant he sat down on the sofa cross-legged and stared at the carpet, his hands folded around a cushion in his lap. Athrun began pacing with his left hand clutching what they believed to be the Orb of the Princess. Suddenly he stopped and faced Kira.

"I think the safest place for it to be is right where it is. I mean, who could steal it while I'm wearing it?" Athrun asked, looking a little desperately back at Kira to see if he were nodding in agreement. However, he was still staring at the floor. "Kira?"

"Oh. Yes, that seems like the smartest course of action, although…" he trailed off, at least half of his brain still deep in thought.

"Although what?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe we should add a little more security to the house, and you should sleep in my room. We'll set up a trap or something in yours. Maybe we can catch this thief ourselves," Kira mused, growing excited at the prospect of doing good. He finally looked up at Athrun, his amethyst eyes glowing eagerly.

"I'll start getting things set up to trap him. Why don't you see if you can upgrade our security system before nine, Athrun?" Kira smiled reassuringly at his best friend who nodded.

"Great. Now let's catch a thief."

* * *

9:57 P.M.

Athrun felt surprisingly calm, the way he always did before a battle. He sat with Kira in the basement, staring at the myriad of video screens from the security cameras they had installed throughout the house. Most were focused on Athrun's room, where they had placed a wigged manikin in Athrun's bed, along with a fake necklace.

"You know he's supposed to fly in?" Kira asked quietly, eyes still focused on the cameras on the roof.

"Fly? How's he do that?" Athrun asked. He had not known that, but then realized it was probably why Kira had installed so many cameras on the roof or near the second story windows.

"You should see the WeTube videos. He's got these great black wings," Kira said wistfully, gesturing with his hands so that Athrun could almost see the feathery spread.

"Isn't that 'YouTube' though, Kira?"

"Nah, that's only Earth Plus. But it's very similar," the brunette responded. They were both silent, avidly watching the screen for any sign of movement.

"Oh no!" Kira suddenly whispered in horror.

"What?!" Athrun turned, suddenly terrified. He clutched his necklace for reassurance. Kira had taken his eyes from the monitors and was staring at Athrun with his mouth open slightly and a horrifying expression.

"I left my wallet in the hall!"

Athrun sighed. "That's fine, Kira. He only steals artsy stuff, right?"

"But my ID is in there! What if he sees it?" Kira still looked stricken with horror and guilt.

"Fine. Run, you've got two minutes," Athrun agreed, but felt better knowing what it was that had upset Kira. He watched Kira sprint from the room and then looked down at his good-luck charm. He would keep it safe. Athrun looked up again when Kira reentered the room, holding his wallet awkwardly. He sat down in his chair and fiddled with one of the monitors. Athrun looked at him.

"It's not getting a clear reception," Kira responded sheepishly. Athrun gave him a smile.

"Relax, we'll see him just fine." Kira gave a quick nod in response and watched the monitors attentively.

9:59 P.M.

"I just hope he won't be late. That would be considered rude, wouldn't it?" Athrun joked.

Kira let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

10:00 P.M.

A flash of movement caught Athrun's eye. Gleaming black feathers caught in the moonlight, a shadowy figure suspended between two powerful wings. He seemed to be a darker part of the night, moving rapidly closer and blotting out the stars behind him.

"Kira!" His pointing finger accompanied the low shout. Purple eyes darted to see the figure, and they both stood to get a better view of the monitor. They moved in closer to the screen, their faces almost pressed together.

"Well, time to get to work, right?" Athrun asked, a smile on his lips. He looked sideways to Kira, who looked back. A smirk was forming on Kira's lips to match his own.

"Exactly," Kira responded, still grinning. He patted Athrun on the shoulder and stood. Athrun turned back to the monitors to watch Dark land and unlatch a window. He slipped inside Athrun's bedroom, slinking quietly to the bed in the dark room. The thief's purple hair shone for an instant in the starlight spilling in through the window as he pulled back the blankets and sheets to reveal the dummy. He did not look surprised, but instead smiled cheekily at the hidden camera and waved.

Athrun was shocked. Kira laughed uncharacteristically and began walking towards the door. Athrun turned to watch him.

"It wasn't as fun as it would have been with Hiwatari," Kira said in a deeper, richer voice. From his right hand dangled the Orb of the Princess, the pink jewel glowing in the light from the multiple video screens.

Athrun's eyes widened along with his mouth. The man who could only be the true Phantom Thief opened the door and turned back to face the blue-haired explorer.

"Yes," he said grandly as he seemed to pull away his clothes and skin in a swift motion to reveal the handsome man in black underneath, "_I _am Dark Mousy, the Phantom Thief."

With a cry Athrun lunged, but even his Coordinator speed could not match Dark's triumphant call. Feathers blew around the room as wings exploded onto Dark's back and he gave them a single beat that shot him out the basement room and into the main house. Athrun took the stairs in three steps, just in time to see feathers falling from around a corner. He leapt and skidded around the corner, but tripped on something that felt like a rolled carpet almost immediately. As he fell, he saw front door burst open into the night and the thief rocket upwards.

He scrambled up, but the only thing he caught was a single falling black feather.

* * *

_Awww, poor Athrun! I almost feel really bad for him, but… they shouldn't have been so cocky in dealing with the Phantom Thief. We'll see how they deal in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_anja-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**PIE Short: Earth Minus**

**The Defense**

* * *

"Well, that explains why we didn't see him come in," Athrun said, gesturing to video screens that were still displaying the clear night sky. Kira nodded sadly, still upset about being knocked unconscious and tied up by the intruder. He watched the morning sun out the window as it peeked through the fog.

"But it doesn't explain how he managed to put that loop feed into all the monitors except the ones around your room," Kira sighed.

"Actually, he did mess with them a little while he was pretending to be you," Athrun said sheepishly, feeling not only like an idiot, but also a lot like a loser. "He said he was trying to get better reception."

Kira sighed. "But how did he get inside in the first place?"

"It must have been luck. I watched you leave, but I wasn't really paying attention to the monitors until you, I mean, he came back in," Athrun admitted guiltily. Not only was he responsible for losing Cagalli's necklace, but for the lump on Kira's head where Dark had knocked the Freedom pilot unconscious. His hand reached for the necklace, but its heartening presence was gone. Cagalli would never forgive him, even if he could forgive himself.

"Well, there isn't much we can do now," Kira went on woefully, "You should probably get to school."

Athrun glanced down at his watch. "Yeah, I'll see you when I get back, Kira."

"Bye, Athrun. And," Kira said, looking morosely at his socks, "I'm really sorry."

Athrun let his expression lighten. "It's not your fault, Kira. We did what we could."

And then unable to bear the heavy weight of the missing good-luck charm any longer, Athrun spun towards the door, grabbing his backpack on the way and strode off.

* * *

Athrun sat dejectedly in his corner of the classroom, depression sweeping over him like a… dark… cloud. He barely noticed as one of the students wandered between the desks to stand before him. Athrun managed to bring his head up and paste a sickly sweet smile on his face to present to the short boy in front of him.

The light glinted brightly off the boy's glasses as he pushed them higher onto his nose with two slender fingers. Athrun recognized him as the blue-haired boy he was definitely not related to from the day before. Satoshi.

"I noticed your necklace was missing, Athrun," the boy said. He spoke slowly, yet purposefully, hinting at a deeper meaning. Athrun sat up straighter. Could this boy have anything to do with the Phantom Thief?

"Yeah, it was stolen, actually," Athrun said carefully. He watched the pale boy intently. Satoshi's lips twitched at the corners, underneath the large square glasses. Athrun's eyes narrowed; the boy knew something.

"Really?" Satoshi asked politely, but sounding disinterested. "Perhaps you should tell the police as soon as you know something will be stolen."

"How do you know I knew it would be stolen?" Athrun asked, feeling like he had just caught the boy red-handed. Really, an eighth grader should not be playing these kinds of games. "You said when I know 'something will be stolen.'"

But Satoshi only smiled. It looked strange on such a frail-looking child, and a little frightening. "I'm glad you picked up on that so quickly," he said smoothly, entirely unruffled.

"Who are you?" Athrun hissed angrily, his frustration mounting as he realized Satoshi had made the slip on purpose.

"All _you_ would have to do is check the class book. Perhaps you should do your research better," he said condescendingly. Athrun would have sworn the boy was taunting him with his failure to capture Dark the night before. But he could only know this information if he had been speaking with Dark because Athrun and Kira had told no one else.

"Answer the question anyway," Athrun retorted heatedly. Satoshi's smile disappeared.

"Very well. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari." He held Athrun in a frigid gaze from behind his glasses that made Athrun think of Yzak Joule.

"And what is your connection to Phantom Thief Dark?" Athrun continued quietly, but with passion. He waited with bated breath.

"I'm going to capture him," the boy said quietly, yet firmly, "I want you to tell me everything that happened last night. Tell me… how he stole it."

Athrun blinked. This… this child thought he could capture the thief that had slipped past him and Kira? There was no chance of that. Athrun would get back his necklace by taking down the Phantom Thief on his own. All he needed to do was find Dark's weakness and exploit it at the next thieving. It was convenient that the purple-haired criminal sent advanced notice and Athrun would make sure he was standing on top of the next target. The boy in front of him may seem smart, but was likely only guessing, fueled by his own childish desire for fame and belief in his own prowess. Yet, Athrun found something about Satoshi to be highly unsettling….

"I see," Satoshi said crisply, after Athrun had paused for a long time and it became apparent that he would not answer. "You don't wish to involve me. At least my reputation won't be blackened by your childish efforts."

Athrun stared at Satoshi incredulously. _Childish efforts?_ After convincing himself that the pale boy was simply nothing more than an arrogant brat, Athrun tried not to let Satoshi's comments irritate him, but honestly, if anyone were childish, it would be the fourteen-year-old boy. Right?

Athrun opened his mouth for a slick reply when another boy with glaring red hair seemed to appear next to them. He was holding a book and seemed to have a question because he was scrutinizing a page carefully. The new boy looked up, his finger holding his place, but he seemed surprised to have noticed Satoshi standing there already.

"Oh, uh, hi, Hiwatari," he said a little stupidly. He hurried on, "Don't tell me you have a question too."

"Stop being ridiculous, Niwa," Satoshi replied slowly, a hint of mockery in his low voice. "I was just talking to Athrun about Dark. Did you know something was stolen last night?"

The redheaded boy laughed uneasily and scratched his hair. "Um, no, I didn't, Hiwatari," he said, a happy smile plastered onto his face. He delivered his response like how a poor actor would a scripted set of lines. Athrun, highly skilled in the art of lying as he was, could tell easily that this new boy was not. How was it that everyone knew already that Dark had stolen from him? The hint of an adult smile crept onto Satoshi's childlike face.

"Is that so?" Satoshi drawled, taking a step backwards before turning to leave. He paused. "Oh, and Athrun, you shouldn't underestimate others."

Satoshi returned to his seat, leaving Athrun slightly unsettled as he tried his best to answer the redheaded boy's question about the book he had not read. The feeling stayed with him all day until he returned home to find Kira on the computer, an image of Dark swooping over a rooftop up on the screen.

"Welcome home, Athrun," Kira said warmly. He closed out his Internet browser and stood, stretching.

"Hey, Kira," Athrun replied wearily, setting his bag down. "Researching?"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about everything you told me about what happened last night. If only we could figure out who Dark was talking about right before he left. What exactly did he say?" Kira asked. It was apparent that he had been thinking about all the details, wanting to understand how the thief worked.

Athrun thought back. And then he groaned, making Kira put on a worried face.

"He said, 'It would have been more fun with Hiwatari' or something like that," Athrun finished, feeling extremely stupid. How could he have missed this? The clue was staring him in the face and laughing, the light glinting off the ridiculously large glasses that hid the eyes that really _were_ too smart for a fourteen-year-old of this world.

"So, all we need to do is find this Hiwatari, right?" Kira asked gently, his tone reassuring and calm, still aware that Athrun was beating himself up mentally, but not entirely sure why.

"Yeah," Athrun answered, his face turning hard, "And I know exactly where he is."

* * *

Daisuke sighed, looking down at his pet rabbit With and away from the small mirror that did not show his reflection, but that of his alter ego.

"C'mon, Daisuke! He didn't look that bad! He'll get over it and besides, there's no way you can return it to him or else he'll be suspicious," the Phantom Thief complained from the other side of the glass.

"I know, but what if it was important to him?" Daisuke protested. With looked up with large maroon eyes at the sensitive boy and gave a soft 'kyuu' in support. Daisuke patted his head in response.

"Well, that's just too bad, Daisuke. We're thieves; we steal things. So what if nobody recognizes the work we do?" Dark was obviously becoming bored with the conversation and wanted to move on.

"It's just that…" Daisuke paused, struggling to find the right words to explain how he was feeling. "That he looked so unhappy. I just refuse to believe that our job is making people feel sad. Aren't we supposed to help people? Save them from dangerous artworks?" Daisuke finished, almost pleading with Dark to reassure him.

Dark sighed, realizing that his current tamer was in need of another lesson about growing up. Naturally, it fell to Dark to explain and help Daisuke through his uncertain teenage years. He gave Daisuke a genuine smile and forgot about how the conversation had been dragging on.

"Look, Daisuke, we _do_ save people. Remember the unicorn? And the world of ice and snow? Don't look at me like that; I'm explaining," Dark responded to the way Daisuke's face suddenly fell at the memory of Freedert. "The point is that even though it may be painful for us and everyone involved at the time, we do a greater good. Stealing may seem like a bad thing, but it's like telling lies to make people happy. Remember that lesson?" Daisuke nodded once. "Good. Now, we've sealed the charm, but it's always possible that it could come free again. In my experience, that is usually a bad thing and does more damage to the people around it than having it stolen."

"But didn't you say this artwork was different?" Daisuke wheedled. He really did not want to watch his teacher's assistant suffer through depression because of him and Dark.

"Well, that's because it isn't a Hikari work or anything else I recognize. I couldn't necessarily tell whether it was good or bad, just that it had the power for both," Dark replied. The charm had especially bothered him for that reason. Just who had made it and where had it come from? All Dark could tell was that it was imbued with some very strong emotions like love, anger, betrayal, affection, fear, sorrow and lust somehow all at the same time. The creator must have found a way to trap his or her feelings inside the necklace, but who would have wanted to feel all that at once? Whoever had worn it must have found it difficult to express his feelings through the emotional baggage of the charm.

"But now that it's sealed, perhaps we could leave it somewhere? So he'll find it?" Daisuke was persistent, his ruby eyes boring into Dark's through the mirror. Daisuke seemed to strike upon some new idea, evidenced by his expression opening up, eyebrows raising. "And I'm sure Athrun is a good person, so even if the seal wears out, the art won't hurt anyone."

Dark pondered this thought for a moment. It sounded like a good argument, but the experienced thief quickly found a loophole in the boy's logic. "But the charm is bound to last longer than a single person, Daisuke. Art is, well, immortal in some respects. And what if he gives it to someone else? Just give it up, Daisuke; he's better off without it."

Daisuke gave a little sigh and turned back to With, scratching under the rabbit's chin. He remained silent for a moment, in which With gave a small 'kyuuu' of happiness, but then turned back to the mirror. His boyish expression of thought remained unchanged, however.

"If you say so, Dark…."

Dark smiled encouragingly at his younger counterpart, as Daisuke heaved another sigh. The redhead reached forward ponderously and turned the mirror over, losing the visual image of the Phantom Thief. However, try as Daisuke might to seclude his innermost thoughts, Dark knew that his other self was still in turmoil over the issue.

Perhaps they should take a leap of faith, but it would not be easy….

* * *

"I admit that I was surprised you called," came the eerily gentle voice from the receiver, "But aren't you glad you did?"

Athrun sighed into the phone before answering, "Yes." He could almost hear Satoshi smiling from the other end, and it irritated the blue-haired Coordinator that he needed the younger boy's help so much. He heard the click as Satoshi decisively ended the conversation and then the dial tone began to sound annoyingly into his ear. Athrun deposited the phone on its cradle and turned to an expectant Kira.

"Well, we've got a plan…" Athrun began, and proceeded to explain it to the brunette, watching Kira's eyes grow wider and wider in anticipation.

* * *

10:58 PM.

Athrun pulled as close as he could into the Command Headquarters for Forces Capturing Dark, an extra large van that had taken up residence next to the Berlin Kreuzberg Museum. Police tape surrounded the van and building up to twenty yards, and a flock of people, mostly young women, was straining against the yellow border. Athrun stepped out of his car and hurried towards the van, telling the nearest police officer that Satoshi Hiwatari was expecting him.

"Yeah, I guess it must be you, huh, what with that blue hair," the middle-aged man said good-naturedly, "You go on right in." He gestured vaguely towards the black van behind him. Athrun gave the man a smile, and forced himself not to salute the man out of habit before turning and jogging away.

Athrun stepped quickly up inside the open van and was immediately confronted by video screens, wires, keyboards, potato chips, walkie talkies, coffee, and a slight smile from Satoshi. The small space was cramped even though Athrun brought the body count up to three. The man he did not recognize turned to him, a grim expression on his mustached face.

"Ah, the commander told me about you," he said, his eyes measuring up the young Coordinator. Athrun wondered vaguely exactly what the boy with glasses had said about him. The man stuck out his hand. "I'm the Chief of Police, Saehara."

Athrun took the hand and gave a single shake. "Athrun Zala."

"Then let's get to business. Tonight, we are capturing ourselves a phantom thief," Saehara told them briskly. He flipped a switch so that a small red light flicked on next to it, and then spoke into a small microphone.

"All men, and, uh," Saehara faltered for a moment, "Women, listen up! You know your duties, so stay at your posts. Dark should be arriving any moment now, so keep a look out to the skies."

Athrun scanned the various monitors, letting his eyes fall on the group that displayed the dark night skies. Impatiently, he glanced at the digital clock just as it changed numbers.

11:00 P.M.

The moment Athrun registered that the time had come, screams arose from the crowd as the angelic figure appeared. Cameras focused on the purple-haired rogue, and he kissed his hand before letting it fall over the crowd as if he were showering them with kisses. He winked and then, as if on cue, the lights went out in the museum.

"He's going to enter from the south wing's second story, and move towards the Warrior's Shield by way of the Greek exhibition," came Satoshi's voice, low and firm.

"All women to the second floor, south wing!" the Chief of Police yelled frantically into his walkie-talkie. He looked back to Satoshi, just as female voices came pouring back through the radio.

"It's Dark!"

"Stop him!"

"I see him!"

"Over there!"

"Where'd he go?!"

The gleam of monitors reflected blue-green off of Satoshi's glasses, giving the boy a more than unreadable expression. Athrun suddenly wondered if even the entire police force could capture the Phantom Thief, and whether ghosts or supernatural creatures really existed on Earth Minus. But then Satoshi turned, and his face showed a strange determinism as he spoke his orders carefully.

"I am going inside with Athrun. Keep the women there and drop the nets. It will at least slow him down."

"Yes, Commander!" Saehara said in a way that suggested this pattern of events normally occurred and also that it was something for which he had been waiting.

As Satoshi whisked by Athrun, the young commander dropped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small china figurine of a dragon. Athrun craned his head to get a better look, but the smaller boy was already outside, walking briskly towards the museum and giving Athrun only a chance to follow, which he found himself doing automatically. Maybe it was just natural instinct for him to follow someone called 'commander.' Athrun heard Chief Saehara barking orders, but then the door to the van closed behind him and he hurried off to the darkened museum.

The FIT Explorer kept close pace beside what, in the dark, seemed to be an almost glowing fluff of bluish-white hair that knew its way unerringly in the unfamiliar and slightly frightening shadows of the art exhibits. A statue melted from the darkness, brandishing an ancient sword and sporting a heavy bejeweled crown. In the gloom, its eyes were hollowed black orbs that sent a shiver down Athrun's spine. He edged carefully around the unsettling gaze.

Up ahead, Athrun could hear the murmuring of voices and as he and Satoshi ventured closer, he began to realize that all the voices belonged to women. Rather angry women. He was reminded vaguely of Cagalli. But before they could get close enough to make out exactly what they were saying, Satoshi turned down a different hallway, stepping carefully over a red-corded rope fence. Once on the other side, Satoshi stopped, turning to Athrun. In his hand, he was holding out the small dragon figurine. Its ruby eyes glinted in a strange way that reminded Athrun of Satoshi's glasses.

"Take this," Satoshi whispered, giving Athrun the small dragon, "Whatever you do, do not let that go. I will place you in a certain spot and once I have done that, you are not to move from that position. Do you understand?"

Athrun nodded; the meaning was clear enough, although he had no idea _why_ Satoshi would ask him to do something like this. Wasn't the plan to make some kind of trap for Dark? How would Athrun be able to help if he were simply stuck holding a china dragon, looking like _he_ was some kind of thief? But he did not have any time to ponder the significance of his orders because Satoshi again began to move silently down the hallway.

Halfway down the corridor, a large bang sounded throughout the building. Athrun jumped and flattened himself defensively against the wall, his teal eyes darting around for signs of danger. Nothing moved. Satoshi had not even flinched, instead simply allowing the corners of his lips to turn upwards at Athrun's reflexive action.

"That would be the nets dropping," the boy said calmly, still whispering. "They're programmed to go off in every room except this hall. It means we're right on schedule."

Feeling foolish, but telling himself that he had no way of knowing what it was, Athrun fell back into step behind Satoshi. He examined the small dragon in his hands, but found it slightly difficult in the lack of light. Only the pale green talons and ruby eyes flashed, giving it a slightly malicious aspect that only added to Athrun's overall uneasiness. However, the corridor seemed to be growing brighter as they neared the end. Athrun could only discern that it was a much larger room, filled with windows streaming starlight.

Just before they reached the entrance to the gallery, Satoshi stopped, holding up a hand to signal Athrun to stop as well. The smaller boy turned and placed a finger to his lips in the universal sign of silence. Then he backed up two steps, using his hand to give Athrun the signal to "stay." Irritated at being treated like a dog, Athrun nevertheless gave a short nod that he understood. Then Satoshi pulled out a replica of the same dragon Athrun was holding in his hands, and held it up while nodding. Athrun reluctantly mimicked him and held his dragon aloft. Satoshi smiled, and there was a momentary gleam of something else underneath his smile, something that almost made Athrun wish he had not come. But then it passed and Satoshi aimed himself again towards the larger gallery and strode out.

Athrun instantly recognized the voice that greeted the police-boy. It was Dark, the Phantom Thief.

"Ah, Hiwatari! I knew you'd be getting around here sooner or later. You know women and nets don't stop me when I'm on my way to the real prize." His sociable voice was laced with enjoyment. Athrun itched to step around the corner and behold his enemy, but realized he had been ordered to stay put. He clutched the dragon tighter, finally realizing the frustration and annoyance he held for the boy commander. As if a boy younger and more petit than Nicol had been could capture the imposing thief on his own? He would never get back Cagalli's necklace before he had to return home to the PIE universe if he were only relying on this boy.

"That's why I'm here, Dark. You won't get further than this," Satoshi called out coldly. His small footsteps echoed and Athrun could tell he was crossing the room.

"Yeah?" Dark answered, "Then why is it that I've already taken the Warrior's Shield?"

Athrun cursed in his mind. How were they going to prevent the thief from escaping through those large windows? Why hadn't Satoshi told him what he was really planning?

"It doesn't matter whether you are holding that relic or not, Dark. You have nowhere to go anymore," Satoshi said slowly and carefully. As he finished his sentence, a bright light seemed to explode from the other room and flashed against a mirror from the other side of the room and directly into Athrun's eyes. Slightly blinded out of his night vision, he nearly dropped the china dragon, until he realized it was the figurine that was jumping and bucking in his hands. With a slight jolt, the FIT Explorer also realized that the small dragon was absorbing the light, or at least holding it in a line that reflected off the mirror and seemed to be coming from the other small dragon Satoshi had taken with him.

"Ha! You think this will stop me, Hiwatari?" Dark's cocky voice shouted out.

"No, Dark. I think it already did."

"How th-"

Suddenly, Athrun heard a loud clatter, like the sound that a piece of metal makes if it falls from a height accompanied by smack that gave Athrun the distinct impression that Dark had landed on the ground after dropping something.

"You see, Dark, you always forget that however much you may know about the artworks, I always know more. And now, I have cap-, captur-" There was a pause in which Athrun could hear Satoshi take several steadying breaths. He finished through gritted teeth. "_Captured you._"

Athrun's feeling of annoyance towards the younger boy vanished completely to be left with a sense of bewilderment. Had Satoshi really managed to catch Dark? He was aware of a building elation within himself. Cagalli's necklace would be his again!

"The fight's not over yet, is it… Krad?" Dark bit off uncharacteristically. Used to his playful, mocking voice, Athrun was plunged back into his previous sea of uneasiness by the bitter tone and unfamiliar word.

"I'm not-" Satoshi began painfully, but was cut short by his own cry. Whether it was pain or fury, Athrun could not tell as even that was silenced by the sound of a thousand pieces of silk rubbing against each other. The room ahead of him grew brighter again, throwing stark shadows off the exhibits.

The wind picked up and Athrun decided something must have broken because he could make out hundreds of white feathers whirling around the room. The sound of the wind whooshed over Athrun and he decided that probably a window and some ancient feather-art must have broken. The shadows darted around wildly, giving the impression that the room was by turns growing and shrinking. Athrun's impulse to stray around the corner increased dramatically, but he held his feet and the tiny dragon firm.

And then suddenly, the wind ceased and it became quiet, except for the slight rustle of wings. The only light was again that line from dragon to mirror to dragon. Athrun realized he had been holding his breathe and exhaled.

"DAAAAAAAARK!"

The sudden exclamation by an unfamiliar accented voice caused Athrun to flinch violently just before the reply came back with resounding force.

"KRAAAAAAAAD!"

Athrun heard the smack-thump that he recognized from his hand-to-hand combat training days as that of two bodies colliding. Something went skidding along the floor, lost in the clash, and slid to a halt in front of Athrun, yet still inside the room. He stared at it for a moment, before his brain registered what it was.

There, not five feet from where he stood, was Cagalli's necklace.

All thoughts of sticking to Satoshi's plan, whatever it was, flew from Athrun's head, and the impulse to leave his position finally took over. Athrun leapt to where the fallen necklace lay, only to realize the entire room was again plunged into darkness. Still, he fumbled for the good-luck charm and seized it tightly and straightening up to get a better bearing on his surroundings.

Thirty feet to his right stood two angels. One was obviously Dark, and the other, tall, blond, and beautiful in an unearthly way, seemed to be some kind of strange mirror image of the Phantom Thief. Where Dark was black, this other was white. Both were watching him with opposite expressions as well, but Athrun got a sinking feeling as he realized that Dark was the one who was smiling. The blonde was glaring at him, a mix of hatred and wrath twisting his exquisite features. He opened his mouth, but no words came out; instead, his golden eyes reflected ice blue and his face seemed to shift slightly to another shape before distorting back frighteningly.

Athrun gripped the necklace tighter, as Dark spoke, once more in his tone that was the equivalent of a smirk. "Until next time then."

The thief seemed to appear the next moment ten feet from his original position where he plucked a small rounded shield off the ground. He then gave his wings a powerful beat and rushed up towards the ceiling, darting left and through an open window at the last moment. The white and gold angel fell to his knees, one hand gripping his chest, the other stretched upwards with his eyes, straining after the Phantom Thief.

"Stop it!" he shouted, but it appeared he was yelling it at the floor suddenly. His outstretched hand hit the floor with a light pat and his other gloved hand tightened on his jacket. His features morphed again, even his hair wavering between gold and white.

Athrun stood frozen still for a moment, watching with a kind of morbid fascination and horror. As the angel took a shuddering, gasping breath, however, Athrun could not bear it any longer as the strange man seemed to be painfully disintegrating for no reason.

Necklace in hand, Athrun fled the museum.

* * *

"Athrun, you got it back!" Kira shouted, nearly tripping over a couch cushion that he had just dropped in his exuberance to get to his fellow Explorer. Athrun held aloft the necklace triumphantly, and in doing so, suddenly noticed the folded piece of paper carefully attached with a piece of black thread that he had not noticed in the dark. Kira obviously noticed it as well, and was watching the paper sway in the air currents with a look of disapproval.

"What it is?" he asked, hoping he had not just jinxed his best friend and that something terrible was about to happen.

Athrun carefully tugged the paper off the necklace, and let out a breath he had not realized he was holding when the necklace did not disintegrate. He opened the paper and read aloud to Kira's wary frown.

_Athrun Zala:_

_The Orb of the Princess is being returned to you. Its powers have been sealed and you have been judged a worthy person by a close friend of mine. However, we have agreed that if problems arise again, I will keep it forever._

_Phantom Thief Dark_

Athrun groaned. Just when he thought he had won.

* * *

_Yay! It's done! Sorry for such the long wait on this one. I really only wanted two chapters, but then this kept on going. And going. As a bonus, there will be a short epilogue up soon. Yes, actually soon. And, as always, thanks for reading!_


	3. Epilogue

**PIE Short: Earth Minus**

**The Epilogue**

* * *

Athrun threw his black coat over the end of the sofa and sank his tired body into the soft cushions. As always, he was tired after traveling, but thankful to finally be home. Or, he thought, he was thankful to be at his girlfriend's home. He supposed that he had been living at or near Cagalli's mansion for several years and so the word "home" rang truer here than it currently did at the old Zala estate in the PLANTs.

He checked his watch, and smiled to himself when he realized Cagalli would get there shortly. He listened for the sound of the limousine pulling into the driveway and was quickly rewarded by the squeak of rubber stopping on pavement. He tried not to smile wider when he realized that Cagalli must have left work a few minutes early in order to see him. Anticipation caught him in the pit of his stomach as he wondered exactly what kind of surprise she had for him. He had wracked his brains, but had not been able to come up with any ideas as to what it could be.

He glanced down to the necklace he was wearing, and thought about the plan he and Kira had come up with the night before leaving Earth Minus. Athrun had decided that he would leave the good-luck charm with Cagalli while on PIE missions. He figured he could keep Cagalli happy by telling her that it would make sure he would return safely in order to get the necklace back. That sounded like the kind of romantic thing Cagalli would like and then he would not have to worry about losing it again.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and the blonde girl bounded into the room.

"Athrun!" she cried, and gave him a fierce hug. Athrun returned the gesture and finished it with a quick peck on the cheek. For all her natural aggressiveness, Cagalli blushed a light shade of pink at his action and unhooked herself from his arms in a vain attempt to bring back some sort of professional order.

"It's good to see you, Cagalli," Athrun began, ready to get through the small talk and get his present. After getting back the necklace, it had been the only thing he could really think about.

"How was your exploration?" she asked, genuinely curious. Only a very few were allowed to travel to other universes, and as Cagalli was already a head-of-state, as much as she would have liked to go, she had other responsibilities.

"Good," Athrun said. He was not sure whether he should tell her that he had lost the necklace for a while, but then again, it would seem rather manly to say he fought bravely to acquire it once more. However, she would want to know exactly how he had wrested it from a Phantom Thief. Athrun_ could_ exaggerate and tell her that he had fought valiantly, but Cagalli would probably see right through his falsifications. He suddenly decided he should not really say he lost her special good-luck charm. He looked down into her honey colored eyes and saw that she was waiting for him to elaborate.

"I T.A.ed in a middle school," he said carefully, hoping for the 'I-helped-children-with-their-reading' points. Cagalli looked a little less interested suddenly. "And," Athrun continued on recklessly in order to impress, "Well, I battled a Phantom Thief."

Cagalli scrutinized him carefully for lies and decided she had found one. She arched an eyebrow in an unspoken 'please, I'm not an idiot so tell me the truth' look. Athrun sighed. He did not want to tell her that he had more or less lost said battle. He smiled at Cagalli and reached over to tickle her side in order to distract her.

"Athrun!" she squealed, darting out of reach.

"So, what's this about a surprise when I got back?" he asked teasingly, hoping to change the subject, but then stopped when her face fell and turned a darker crimson. "Cagalli?"

"Um, well, the thing is that…" she began, looking down at her scuffing feet. Athrun could tell that she was incredibly embarrassed and he became suddenly suspicious of exactly what his 'surprise' would be. Before he could help himself, Athrun began picturing lavish silk sheets on a four-poster bed….

"The truth is that I can't find it anywhere," Cagalli finished lamely, banishing the blue-haired male's mental fantasies in an instant. She was still inspecting the carpet for stains. "I bought all the materials and made it myself, but I must have misplaced it, or…."

Athrun finished the thought with some kind of growing horror, even though he had little clue of what 'it' was. "Could it have been stolen?"

Cagalli looked up at her boyfriend sharply, but then quickly looked down again. "Well, it's technically not very valuable, and well, no one would be able to take it from this house."

Athrun suddenly felt some terrible and familiar sensation sweep through his body on black wings. But there was no way a Phantom Thief could exist here in Orb or follow him home… right? He brushed the feeling aside. "You're right. No one could have stolen from your fortress, princess."

The Representative of Orb threw him a dirty look, but gave a sigh. "Look, I'll make you dinner tonight instead, okay? And when I find the special, um, surprise, then you can have it."

Athrun nodded, wondering what Cagalli would make him besides dinner in the first place. He frowned, remembering the smoke that had come pouring out the kitchen last time she had tried cooking. As good as Cagalli was at leading a country and cultivating the goodwill of her people, she was never really the sort to mess around in a kitchen unless she needed something from the sharp object drawer or the matches. Athrun followed Cagalli into the kitchen, with the vague hope he would be able to avert an impending disaster.

He did, after all, have a good luck charm. Maybe that would help….

* * *

_Okay, so now it's done. Much thanks to people who reviewed, and regular thanks to those who simply read it. Hopefully you liked it._


End file.
